The Day The Ice Queen Fell In Love
by MidnightSky101
Summary: AU Merlin/Morgana Eventually Valient cheats on Morgana and she ends up spending more and more time with her brother and his housemate. ...Wow, that was a crap summary...Sorry.


**A/N: Hello people of Fanfic! Yes I know: Oh my God, I'm not writing slash, but it's okay, I'll be back to the usual M/A pairing soon enough, I'm having some trouble with my Muther at the moment because my memory stick's being a little shit. (Sorry for the language)**

**Anyway, enjoy the ...ness of this fic!

* * *

**

"Very sexy, Anne." Nimueh said as Morgana admired the way the lingerie fitted in the dressing room mirror.

"It's a bit…_revealing_ isn't it?" Sophia asked, biting her fingernail.

"That's the idea, Soph." Morgana giggled at her friend's comment. "He's been such a good boy lately. Now, you two know the rule, right?"

"Don't tell Arthur." Nimueh sang.

"Thanks," Morgana said, grinning, still fiddling with the lingerie.

"Maybe there's a reason he thinks Valiant's a jerk." Sophia argued.

"Yeah, it's because he's dating his 'baby sister' and Arthur's overprotective." Sophia shuffled uncomfortably.

"I prefer the red one, Anne." Nimueh said, fixing Morgana's straps. Sophia just nodded vaguely in agreement.

-

Morgana closed the front door quietly and crept to the front room where the TV was on mute. She poked her head round the door but her smile faded when she saw the room was empty. She heard a sound further into the apartment and headed towards the bedroom, untying the belt of the coat as she went, ready to show off her new lingerie.

"Oh, Val…" Morgana called as she pushed open the bedroom door. The sight that met her eyes made her stop dead. Valliant was sat shirtless on his bed, looking up at Morgana with eyes filled with horror. An expression that was echoed in the face of the woman who was sat next to him, hair messed and shirt unbuttoned.

"Oh my God." She quickly retied her coat as she ran down the hallway, stumbling in her stilettos.

"Morgana!" Valliant shouted after her. She vaguely heard a female voice demand to know who the hell she was before she slammed the front door behind her. She ran to her car and leaned on it heavily as she pulled off her shoes before climbing in and throwing the shoes into the back. She let the door fall closed as she rested her head on the steering wheel, tears forming in her eyes.

"Wait!" She heard a woman cry. She looked up to see the darker woman running towards the car, fixing her shirt as she came. Morgana didn't think, just started the car and left. In her rear view mirror, she saw the woman shout to her before turning to shout at Valiant – who had appeared in the doorway – and running to her car parked two houses away.

Morgana didn't notice the way the car behind her took the same route as her, she wiped her eyes and kept driving, letting her instincts take over as she took the familiar roads to her brother's house.

By the time she arrived, she had managed to compose herself and walked barefoot to the backdoor. But the second she saw the figure leaning into the fridge, she broke down in tears, knowing that he had been right all along and she had been blind and stupid.

"Arthur!" She sobbed, rushing towards the welcoming embrace of the man. The man shushed her gently and held her tightly.

"Morgana…Ana, baby, what's wrong?" It took her a moment to realise this was not her brother's voice. She looked up to see the bright blue eyes of Arthur's housemate and best friend.

"Merlin!" She broke away quickly, turning away from Merlin, horrified and ashamed; no one but her brother had ever seen her cry. "I'm sorry, I thought you were-"

"It's okay." He reassured her as she dried her eyes. "Arthur, get down here now!" He shouted through the house. "Morgana, what happened?" He asked, moving forwards to wrap his arms around her again.

"No, it's-"

"Oi, Emrys! What have I told you about flirting with-" Arthur's joking smirk faded quickly when Morgana turned to face him. "An…" He ran towards her and she quickly started sobbing again, glad of her brother's comforting hold. "Baby, what happened to you? Where are your shoes? Come sit down, sweetheart." Arthur led her into the lounge and sat her on the sofa before he sat close to her and wrapped and arm around her, pulling her to lean into him.

"Umm…hot chocolates?" Merlin asked awkwardly from the doorway to the kitchen. Arthur nodded his thanks and continued comforting Morgana.

"Come on, babe, speak to me." Arthur encouraged, rubbing Morgana's arm.

"Don't say it, Arthur." She begged. "Please don't say it." Merlin left the hot chocolates on the coffee table and was about to got upstairs, out of the way, when the doorbell rang.

"Say what, Annie?" he asked, worried now.

"Don't say 'I told you so'."She sobbed.

"Morgana, why-"

"Umm…" He looked round to see Merlin stood with a woman in the doorway. "She says she wants to talk to Morgana." He said looking very confused. Morgana looked up to the woman.

"You." She said simply.

"Morgana, I am so, so sorry. I didn't know about you, I swear. We'd been dating for a few weeks, I didn't know…" She pursed her lips as she tried to hold back tears. Morgana stood and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry, too." Suddenly they were hugging, taking comfort from each other. "I'm sorry he's a creep. I'm sorry we didn't see it. I'm sorry his mother didn't smother him to death with a pillow the moment he was born. And I'm sorry that you were hurt."

"You too." The woman answered, releasing Morgana. She looked round to Merlin and Arthur. "You look like you're well looked after." She said giving the men a watery smile.

"You're welcome to stay if you need to." Morgana offered.

"No, thank you though. I'll…I'll spend the night at a friend's tonight." She said reassuringly. "Well, I've apologised, I hope we have better luck with men in the future. As long as we have friends here, we can withstand anything, right?" She asked, Morgana nodded in agreement. "Goodnight, then." She turned to leave.

"What's your name?" Morgana asked.

"I'm Gwen." Gwen smiled sweetly.

"Goodnight, Gwen." The three stood in silence as Gwen left, both men completely confused.

"Morgana, sit." Arthur ordered. Morgana did so without question. "What happened to you?" He asked, his tone filled with murder.

"Valiant's a jerk, he cheated on both of us and we found out." She said simply, a few tears still falling.

"Ana," Merlin stepped forward to dry the tears, and Arthur was on his feet.

"I'll kill him!" He announced loudly.

"Arthur, no." Morgana begged. "Please, I don't want-"

"Alright, I'll just go round there and we can have a nice little chat." He said, cracking his knuckles and heading for the door.

"Arthur, stop!" Morgana shouted. "Please, I just want to put all of this in the past." She pleaded, tugging on his sleeve.

"Morgana, I can't let him get away with that. You're my baby sister and he hurt you, you came here in tears. And now I'm going to hurt him." He growled, a fire burning bright in his eyes.

"Arthur, no-Merlin, please tell him!" She begged.

"Arthur, look at your sister!" Arthur turned at the sound of Merlin shouting; Merlin never shouts. "She doesn't want revenge or whatever…she wants her brother _here_, where she needs him. Look at her, she needs you right here tonight." Merlin had lowered his voice and Arthur looked from Morgana to Merlin and back, and then sighed heavily.

"Alright, I'm not saying I won't, but I'll sleep on it. But you're staying here tonight, alright?" He said to Morgana. She nodded eagerly.

"Thank you." She embraced her brother again. "Thank you." She said sincerely as her eyes met Merlin's.

"Come on, take off your coat so I can hang it up." Arthur said, holding out his hand for it.

"Uh, well, I'll need some clothes…" Arthur's eyes widened.

"You don't mean to tell me that you're…"

"No! No, no, no! I'm wearing lingerie, it was going to be a surprise." She mumbled.

"Alright, go upstairs and get changed, wash your feet as well, I'm not giving you a foot rub if your feet are caked in mud. You shouldn't be walking round without shoes on anyway." He called after her as she ascended the stairs.

When Morgana was gone, he moved to the sofa and slumped down on it, sighing heavily. "Merlin," he called, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"Hmm?" Merlin sat down next to him, leaning back against the cushions.

"What do I do now?" He asked seriously.

"Take care of your baby sister, like you always said." Arthur nodded once.

-

Later that night, Morgana was sat next to Arthur in her nightwear on Arthur's bed, laughing and chatting and ready to watch _When Harry Met Sally, _when Merlin appeared in the doorway in his pj bottoms.

"So ladies, are you going to get any sleep or is this you for the night?" Morgana laughed and rolled her eyes and Merlin, resting her head on her brother's shoulder.

"I take offence to that!" Arthur exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Shush you!" Morgana scooted over to make more room, making Arthur do the same if he didn't want to be sat on, and patted the space on the bed next to her. "Come on, Merlin."

Merlin's mouth moved left and right as he contemplated this. "Well…I don't-"

"We're watching _When Harry Me Sally_." Arthur informed him, knowing Merlin's weakness for a good romantic comedy.

"Well…Okay." Morgana and Arthur cheered as Merlin jumped onto the bed and pulled the covers up to his waist.

About half way through the movie, not that any of them were really paying attention as they were too busy talking about anything and everything, Morgana fell asleep, Merlin following soon after and Arthur sat, stroking Morgana's hair as se slept, his chest acting as her pillow.

He switched off the TV and lay down next to them, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the first chapter, please review...Innit.**


End file.
